Ashes to Ashes
by Samstar1990
Summary: basic idea is the bladebreakers become possessed by an evil spirit of an ancient dictator and then they try to take over the world... it's kinda original
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet. Not the sort of quiet where the world seems at peace, but more the eerie silence left behind by the words of a snobbish boy's remarks. Any knife willing to cut the tension would only be shattered upon impact and the pieces would float within the mattered mess that it was. The four boys stood at each of the four corners of the marbled stadium, each eye unmoving, refusing to take itself off the other three for the chance that they would seize the moment and go for the throat. The stadium itself was deserted, each of the rows cast a darkening shadow over the row in front; creating a wall of darkness that caged the arena and disallowed escape from within its choking chill. The four blades, that were once spinning full force at one another little more than 15 minutes earlier, now lay in ruins. Chips of blue, green, grey and white plastic littered the dusty, deeply scarred bowl, bit chips shattered and left what appeared to be an event of ultimate and unnecessary destruction.

Something was amiss. Something had been amiss for about a month now. There had been an increase in arguments, a sudden lust for violence, an increasing look of evil in the eye and a new urge to become all powerful. The changes were gradual and therefore virtually unnoticeable until the final step; to be the only powerful being.

One month earlier

"Whoa! Watch it! That urn is vital to our research"

Mr Granger watched in agony and in terror as he observed his unreliable teenage son attempt to transport the delicate object. Huffing and heaving Tyson flopped helplessly onto the research table as he laid the urn to rest upon its shiny surface. Although the heat of the summer's day had scorched its surface causing it to burn, Tyson somehow found a way to withstand the burning sensation that now swept down the right side of his face.

"Please dad, why do I have to do this?"

Tyson managed to spit out from the back of his breathless, dry throat. From within the tent a small mature laugh wandered outside. A small 500 ml bottle of water hurtled like a small plastic torpedo inches from his father's head and passed close to the urn before rolling around to rest against the left side of his face. The cold water turned the other half of Tyson's face to ice and at such a quick rate it caused him to snap upright to greet the shocked face of his father.

"What is it with you two and endangering life changing discoveries?!"

The tent was drawn backwards in a graceful flowing motion, to reveal Hiro; the tall thin male had a mysterious relax aura around him; his face covered by the long shadow that his hat was creating against the midday sun.

After the family had sat down for lunch, the weather unexpectedly changed. A large and powerful wind swirled down from directly above the encampment. Within seconds, tents were uprooted and sand began to funnel upwards in a spiralling confusion that became widespread across the area. Suddenly the urn rocked sideways and was almost sent flying. In the mist of the panic all three Granger boys dived onto the floor in an attempt to stop the 1000 year old artefact from meeting an unruly end, however instead they ended up in a pile on the floor. The urn then tumbled sideways off the table and as it did, two arms shot up in the air and grasp the urn firmly. One was Hiro's and one was Tyson's. The wind however claimed Tyson's beloved hat right from his head. The hat danced wildly and was carried helpless with the wind towards an old dirt road. The local bus was passing at the time; its chipped green paint revealed the weaker undercoat which was rusted and neglected, yet it all shined just as brightly in the sun. As the hat floated gently passed the bus and it seemed it was about to become lost forever, a hand reached out of the dirty window and plucked the wandering hat from the cruel kidnapping wind and drew it back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyson sat depressed. Upon his head was a cereal bowl he found in his bag, to replace the beloved hat that was taken from him, his father strolled over to him and placed his sweaty, sunburned hand onto the bottom of the pearl white bowl.

"Come Tyson it'll be ok, when we get home I'll buy you a brand new hat"

Tyson peered up at the sympathetic face of his father and batted his hand away, then after about 5 seconds twiddling his thumbs, he rose from the chair at such a speed that the bowl flew a few millimetres then smacked down on his head causing him to place his hand on it.

"It's not about it being a hat! It what the hat means in terms of my reputation!"

His dad blinked in confusion

"And what does the hat mean?"

Tyson breathed in to answer, but stopped himself as he realise he had no idea what it meant. Suddenly a childish giggle broke the silence. Tyson looked behind the bold muscular figure of his father to see a bouncy blonde boy he instantly recognised as his best friend. Max placed his hand over his eyes to block the sun from obscuring his view of the bowl headed champion.

"Why would you want the hat when you work the bowl look so well? All you need now are plate armour and glass slippers and you'll be the whole dining set"

Awoken by the noise outside, Hiro drew back the tent door and felt an overwhelming sense of embarrassment as stood strangling a laughing Max was his brother modelling his lost soup bowl. He hung his head in shame.

Pushing Tyson's bothering and tired hands away, Max gasped for breath and managed to get the words out

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Ray found himself a new hat on the way here"

At that moment a group of kids appeared behind Max, looking up and squinting into the bright space above him, Tyson managed to make out the figures of Daichi and Kai. Kai's figure stood bold and impressive especially compared to the midget that was Daichi. Behind them he saw Hilary; parading a local fashion she seemed to be feeling very pleased with herself. At seeing Ray, Tyson stood up, his eyes filling with happiness; he rushed forward and hugged him tightly.

"You might wanna let go, people might get the wrong idea"

Tyson dragged himself away, Ray reached up and took the ruby red and sapphire blue hat that he had placed on his head and passed to an eager Tyson's hands, who began to hug it and cradled it as you would a baby. There was a strange huffing noise coming from behind the group. All of them turned to face the direction of the unknown sound.

Over the hill appeared an exhausted Kenny. Kenny had decided to saddle himself up with everything he could need to live including a small solar power generator to power his laptop. Tired from heat and from carrying enough products to sink a ship, he collapsed onto the sand with tried to escape by blowing in all different directions.

A few hours later.

The boys sat round the table outside chattering about allsorts in the dimming light of the afternoon. Kai however had retreated to the darkest corner of the outside canopy, meanwhile inside Hilary was seeing to Kenny who was suffering from dehydration and every so often would attempts to warn Hilary that the marshmallows were coming to eat them all.

"It gonna be dark soon, we better go to town and restock on supplies"

Tyson's father appeared out of nowhere and surprised them.

"I'll need one of you to come with me and Hiro to get some supplies whilst the other watch over the camp"

Seeing Tyson ready to volunteer, Daichi began to jump frantically into the air. In a fit of amazement, Daichi hopped onto the truck.

"Now you boys are gonna be ok on your own?"

Max grinned playfully at them

"Sure, we'll have ourselves a little fashion show and show off the local tastes"

As he said this he produced a bowl from behind his back and placed it onto his head. Tyson began to chase after him, Max continued to tease him as he ran around the tent, bowl well planted on his crown. Ray laughed nervously as Tyson pounced on Max in a playful manner, and Kai snorted in disgust. Shaking his head Hiro put the truck into drive; it spluttered and gasped for life but eventually pulled away gurgling as it went.

Max was now riding on Tyson's back teasing him when they both stopped. Although it was faint, there was a sound of a hundred hooves, turning towards the sunset, it brilliant red blaze against the darkening sand brought to view and made bold the shadow of what appeared to be an advancing army.


	3. Chapter 3

All that was missing was the tumble weed. The hundreds of horses stood bold and black standing in front of the setting blood red sun the knife like shadows stretched towards the campsite, in a taunting way. They were a little outnumbered. Max placed his hand on his head and brought down the bright white bowl and placed it over his heart. He swallowed hard, the sight was almost impossible to them all. Hilary; who was at the tent entrance edged backwards slowly. An eerie wind blow across the desert turning the sand to ice.

"You think we can take them?" Max glanced sideways

"Sure Max" Kai gave him a cold glance "But you better not get greedy and share"

"Why are they just standing there?" Ray scanned the horizon almost as if he was noting each horse and its rider.

Suddenly, the leader who was a horse length in front of the troops raised a dagger to the sun. The boys prepared themselves aware that this action could be to advance the troops to battle. Instead the blade began to glow the same blood red as the sun setting behind it, the blade emitted a small ball of light that gently floated towards the Bladebreakers and stopped hovering in front of Kai's eyes. He recoiled, but the orb followed

"W-What is that thing?" Kai stuttered, unsure of why he was afraid. Suddenly he felt like some form of blade had passed through his skull. He screamed in pain and clutched his eyes

"Kai!" Ray took a step forward to help his friend but the ball of light had appeared in front of him and instantly Ray knew how Kai felt as he fell to his knees, the blistering pain burned his head. Then the ball of light got playful, zooming round Tyson's body and performed the same action, leaving Tyson to clutch his face.

"Oh no, you don't!" Max tried to run from the ball but it followed intently, Max was yelling but eventually the sand slipped from underneath him and he hit the sand like a tonne of bricks. He spat the sand out of his mouth to be greeted by the torturing sphere. Once it had completed its take it floated silently over to the urn still sitting neatly on the table, it sank slowly into the clay pot and as it did the markings down the side of the urn lit up. Suddenly a gust of wind swept under the bodies of the four boys and threw them mercilessly into the air. The urn followed and the lid opened releasing the ash into the air, sand followed. The mixture in the air began to swirl and was diverted around the boy's bodies, swirling violently round their head forcing them to breathe in the dangerous mixture. Hilary screamed and ran forward in an attempt to help the boys but the wind formed a barrier in front of her and was instead knocked back. Looking up from where she was thrown to, she saw a black horse approach. But the troops stayed on the dune. The urn lowered itself back onto the table and the lid replaced itself on the urn itself. All four bodies landed with a thump, unmoving, silent. Ray dragged himself to sit and the horse rode beside him, glancing up he found his eyes still hurt. The man on the horse wore a black uniform with a cover over his face. Raising a sand damage hand he withdrew his cover to reveal a small shaggy beard. Hilary leant in to try and hear what he was saying. His voice was as rough as sandpaper.

"Glangia fo breop yopu"

The horseman turned and rode away into the final lights of the sunset. Just as they had disappeared from view they heard the rattle of the old truck.

"bad news boys, looks like the local have filed a protest against the dig, we're heading back to town" He walked over to the boys to find they look exhausted "You all must by suffering from heat stroke, good think we're going huh?"

Packing up the stuff Hilary found she was most useful by becoming a nurse, which is where the rumours occurred. She was very attentive to Kai in particular.

The boys were packed into the bus with the rest of the group, Tyson's father was driving. The bus pulled away as the stars waved them off, the group were chattering on about the strange event that had just occurred. Ray turned away from his friends and stared longingly out the bus window, the words the man had said still lay on his mind

"Now fulfil your destiny"

Ray shivered; maybe he'd feel better in the morning. He placed his face carefully against the cold window pane and slowly drifted off.

"Come on we're here" Hiro's voice cut through the sleepless dream, Ray opened his eyes but stared at the floor. Hiro went to put his hand on Ray's shoulder.

"What?" Everything from the way Ray turned his head to his eye were sharp and cold. Hiro recoiled slightly

"We, we have to get off the bus, this is our hotel" Hiro pointed and shaking finger out of the window. Ray rose and glanced out the window at the run down B and B and sighed. As he stepped onto the pavement, a small boy collided with him at speed, but before he could think, Ray had his hand round his arm, which squeezed tightly and he glared at the child. Hiro watched in disbelief and then dismissed it.

"He's suffering from dehydration, in a couple of hours we'll be looking for the kid to apologise to him. Everything's fine!"


	4. Chapter 4

Would you believe i forgot i had this

The sun rose slowly creeping unnoticed into its position. Slicing rays of light peered through the gap in the curtain and disrupted the sleep of Tyson. Lashing out at the light he came to sit on the white sheets of his bed, he growled at the light. Kenny glanced over at him.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" He chuckled to himself, which was cut short by the dark stare of Tyson's eyes. Max strolled confidently over to the curtains and threw them open.

"Light, it tries so hard to light everything"

"Yet the darkness it misses is more powerful then it" Tyson cut in, both smiled at each other and laughed

Kenny chuckled slightly; this new sense of humours scared him slightly. They both turned to Kenny.

"Scared ya didn't we" Max laughed and pointed

"We planned this last night, when we went for a midnight snack" Tyson rubbed his nose and smirked. Kenny sighed.

"You two are mean!!!!" Kenny shouted as the other two boys erupted in laughter. However Kenny couldn't help but notice the blackened shells that cover the whole iris.

After cleaning up they began to exit the room. Kai's cold figure was usually to the team, but as he passed the whole corridor seem to freeze over, Hilary skipped along behind him to melt the iced landscape with a warm smile. "morning" she chirped

"where's Ray?" Kenny asked as Max poked at the small of his back chirping 'hungry' behind him. Hilary glanced back up the corridor and shrugged.

"He was behind me" she replied. She looked again and almost screamed as Ray had appeared in the abandoned hallway. His head was flopped over, his hair drooped lifelessly as if he was a model; unmoving and cold.

Both Kenny and Hilary began to stroll down the hallway. Hilary thought she was imaging it but it felt like all three boys eyes were burning into her.

A few hours later the Bladebreakers were all sat round at the airport. The voice on the tannoy echoed loudly throughout the smooth white hall that resembled a palace with several pearl white marble pillars that seem to go up forever.

Hiro's eyes slowly panned the room. Passing over each blader he had noticed several changes. Tyson had become secluded, his knees were drawn up to his chest his head upon the upper part of the leg. Although he made no noise, he seemed to be writing something into the air with his hand. Max was knelt on his chair, hanging over the back with his arms draping over the back, his finger tips gently brushing the floor, he was giggling childishly at a pile up caused by two luggage trains crashing outside. Ray was wondering around the airport like a lost soul, he seemed very fond of hanging around the bar area, when ask what he was doing, he openly admitted he was robbing the drunk who didn't deserve money if that's what they wasted it on, and he refused to give it back. When Hiro's eyes fell on Kai he jumped slightly as he was staring boldly towards him causing their eyes to meet. Hiro found he could not turn away, and Kai slowly smiled creating the image found only in nightmares. An hour later they boarded the plane to fly back to Japan.

A month past. The four boys stood at each of the four corners of the marbled stadium, each eye unmoving, refusing to take itself off the other three for the chance that they would seize the moment and go for the throat. The stadium itself was deserted, each of the rows cast a darkening shadow over the row in front; creating a wall of darkness that caged the arena and disallowed escape from within it choking chill. The four blades that were once spinning full force at one another little more than 15 minutes earlier now lay in ruins. Chips of blue, green, grey and white plastic littered the dusty, deeply scarred bowl, bit chips shattered and what appeared to be an event of ultimate and unnecessary destruction.

"you are worthy opponents I will admit that" Max giggled while panting from the vicious battle

"Only one empowered by the great leader can truly stand up to my might" Ray snarled in reply

"want...blood...want...fight" Tyson's few words got across the teenagers lusts. Kai however just smirked. Ray noticed this closed his eyes and brought his left hand to his forehead.

"Don't you have something to add?"

"What me? Nothing my friend but all we have managed to achieve is that we are matched in power" Kai folded his arms

"So what do you suggest we do?" Ray brought his hand to his chin. All the time Max giggled like the little demon he was. Tyson rose a limp arm and all three boys cast their eyes over to shadow.

"Weapons...destruction...dagger, sword, spear, claw" Tyson spoke again with little words

"oh that's where the knowledge went ahahe" Max seemed to mock him. Tyson offered his hand to the other three

"Alliance" he spoke softly. Letting out a short laugh Ray brought his hand away from his face and wrapped it around Tyson's wrist. Max leapt to them and grasped Tyson's hand hard and Kai laid his hand delicately on top of the pile. They all smiled; each of them knew that they couldn't take this world alone, each of them held separate qualities of the old king that slept within those faithful ashes; each needed the other to succeed and survive.

Across town Kenny sprinted back and forth, only minutes before the battle between the Bladebreakers had begun, they were argument quite fiercely that Kenny had departed to retrieve cavalry, only to return to an empty courtyard. He was in such a state he didn't look where he was going.

"Look out!!"

Thump! The pair of them landed on the floor in a heap, Hiro came jogging up behind and lent over the two.

"Are you ok?"

Kenny adjusted his glasses and saw he had collided with Mariah, her candyfloss hair laid over her face, drawing open the curtains she look somewhat displeased.

"You're not one to crash, are you ok?" she helped herself up. Hiro laughed and dragged the little genius to his feet.

He glanced upwards and on the horizon he saw the four boys staring down at them. When Kenny saw them he called excited at them, then sprinted towards them, as he almost reached them. Max took a wide step forward and thrusted his right hand forward. He knocked Kenny off his feet. The other two stood dumb as the events unfolded. The little blond snarling and giggling like a madman.

"move" Tyson pointed at his brother as if they were even related. Then before Hiro could process the command he was given, Tyson had produced his launcher and plucked a new beyblade from teh thin air already setting its target: Hiro's forehead. Hiro collapsed onto the ground in order to avoid the speeding plastic. Mariah screamed, the pace of what was happening made it seem like a nightmare.

Ray rose his eyes to see the screaming girl, his stare itself seem to close Mariah mouth, fear had taken over. He launched his own blade at Mariah. Both Hiro and Kenny screamed at Mariah to move, but fear had made her death and froze her where she stood. As the blade came within inches of her head, a black beyblade came spinning into the fight and diverted Ray's blade. Lee appeared, launcher in hand, the two blade were settled upon the ground.

"humph, whatever"

He rose his hand and the blade flew high into the air. Seconds later the blade came crashing down; Lee's blade broke in two on the spot shocking everyone but not for long, as the impact of the blade caused a shockwave that sent them all flying.

When they awoke, the Bladebreakers were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

The many teams of beyblade were gathered together. The situation was clear, the Bladebreaker boys were on a rampage. Several countries had reported disturbances from forest fires, to earthquakes of unknown origins, with more reports coming in every minutes.

"How are they moving so fast?" Emily was busy tapping away at the computer trying to import the data as fast as it was coming in. A murmur was heard over the group as they all began chattering.

"What do we know?" Tala spoke coldly from the back of the room "Maybe something can tell us why they have taken this path"

"They have all taken on some form of dark trait. Tyson took on dark knowledge, his head is so full of it he can't speak." Kenny began to talk even though his throat from dry from nerves. "Max has taken on dark pleasure, anything to do with pain or misery makes him happy"

"Ray seems to be full of anger, it's what drives him to do everything" Hilary added, biting her nails, she was desperate to overcome her fear to tell them what happened in the desert, "Kai seems to be more cunning, he knows how to undermine you"

The chattering became louder. Hiro attempted desperately to calm them all down but without success. At the other end of the room, Mariah sat quietly in the corner, she was twisting her ribbon in her hand, the events of the day replaying in her head, a dark cloud floating over her head. As the noise rose she became irritated. Suddenly the little pink neko screamed, cutting through the chatter.

"We need to band together" tears formed in the timid amber eyes "all we need to do is find out why this has happened"

"but we don't know that!" Julie sat sobbing clinging to her husband.

"Actually, we do" Hilary felt herself shrinking as all eyes turned to her, "Something happened in the desert"

"The desert?" Mr Granger rose from his seat. Hilary pointed to the urn sitting unnoticed in the corner of the room. He placed his head onto the lid and slid it open. "It's empty"

"It used to have ashes in it, and by some form of magic they ended up inside the boys" Hilary coughed.

In that second the chatter rose to its highest and was filled with panic. No one quite knew what it meant but it didn't look good.

Hiro suddenly slammed his hands onto the desk by the computer. "Alright! Everyone out! We need to discuss what our plan is!"

Everyone left the room apart from Hiro, Mr Granger, Julie and Mr Tate, Emily stayed to carry on noting the progress of the disasters.

A few hours passed. Mr Granger was the first to enter the room.

"Here is what we know, the content of the jar were in fact the ashes of a king only noted in history as The Great Leader. He was a blood thirsty tyrant who died mysteriously before he achieved ultimate darkness"

"Ultimate darkness?" Daichi scratched his head

"It's one of the greatest powers you can have, it is the same as a Bit Beast" Mr Granger continued "It is achieved by collecting the weapons of evil, we know of the location however we need to stop them before they collect them"

"So what are we going to do" Matilda retreated as she clung to Miguel

"We only require 4 of you" Hiro emerged " Lee, we need you because you are one of the oldest friends to Ray" Lee nodded

Hiro continued " Daichi, your needed because of the rivalry between you and Tyson, and Tala, you are one of the closet people to Kai" Daichi jumped up and down at the idea of battling Tyson, and Tala said nothing standing in the corner of the room.

Hiro then turned to Rick. "Rick we need you to go after Max, you know how to bring Max out of his shell" Rick smiled.

The teams left as they were and the four boys left for the destinations that they had been provided. As the amount and intensity of the disasters were increasing.

*sorry this isn't as long or as good as others but I'm getting back into it, good news the next chapter was actually written around the time the first chapter, bear in mind it's a little suggestive.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning- this is a sugestive chapter- I'm a very innocent minded person adn this is as close as it will get to yaoi, thank you and enjoy

Lee wandered cautiously into the cave. The fumes of sulphur made him woozy and the heat of the volcano from which the cave had been forged in, burned the hair on his neck causing him to draw back his jacket in order to release the heat from his sweat ridden body. Looking up at the ceiling, the way the cave was carved suggested it was by a bit beast and was recent. Ray had to be inside.

Upon approaching the sacred chamber, the sharp dark feel of Ray's voice became clearer, the language he was speaking was strange and had no relation to any language spoken on earth. Entering the chamber Lee saw the markings on the walls looked like hieroglyphs yet included single letters

"It's rude to lurk in doorways" Ray had his back turned to Lee. Turning slowly to reveal two stone cold eyes behind the mattered mop of raven black hair.

"You followed me? Seems leaving you to live was a simple mistake, one I am eager to correct" He then stood to one side to reveal a hilt of a dagger, Looking in amazement, Lee noticed the hilt was made of gold, its handle encrusted with the famous blood ruby, rumoured to have been coloured through the blood split upon it.

"The Blade of Cleansing! Appropriately named considering its power. It will help nicely in deciding the fate of every miserable human on this planet"

"How can you say that? Every human? What gives you the right to decide destiny!" Lee's voice had an essence of authority in his voice. Ray smiled, his eyes narrow.

"You think you can take me Lee?" Ray removed his jacket to reveal his well formed chest, it too covered in the sweat from the immense heat "I've been itches to test out my strength against my old friend"

Lee also threw his jacket to one side. The two boys looked at each other for about 30 seconds. Then without warning Ray attacked, swinging his arms violently at Lee, the first missed but the second hit him straight between the eyes causing his nose to bleed. In an attempt to keep his balance, lee grabbed out at anything. He caught hold of Ray's left trouser leg, the thread had became weak in the humidity, the whole leg came away in Lee's hand, the trousers themselves were hanging on by a mere thread.

"How dare you!" Ray seemed upset as he grasped Lee's leg and pulled him over, so he fell flat on his back. Ray bent over him and smiled, he reached to the side of him and picked up a heated, sharpened flint. Threw his hand up and aimed for his groin. Lee's closed his eyes and awaited the pain. Ray's hand swooped down and hit the earth inches from Lee. He laughed

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked mockingly.

Ray then climbed off of Lee and began taunting him to get up. Laughing and making sexual remarks, Lee was confused. Was darkness confusion of right and wrong or of your gender? Either way he had to stop the massacre Ray's mind was plotting for the world. Lee rose to his feet, and panting furiously attempted to strike Ray again. He raced forward with all his remaining strength and went to strike Ray in the stomach. Ray caught the fist in his hand and pushed Lee away. But kept his hand ready for action.

Ray grasped at Lee's waist and drew him in. He embraced him as a lover and placed his lips against his ear, whispering ever so softly into his ear, Lee was frightened by what had just heard and lashed out at Ray, missing him as Ray leaped backwards laughing. Lee threw a punched as a decoy then kicked back catching Ray off guard. He hit the back wall. He burst out laughing then gave Lee a deadly look, a lava vent shot up in front of him, Ray stern face was the last thing Lee saw, when the vent dispersed; he was gone.

Lee stumbled backwards, eyes darting backwards and forwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the tainted tiger. Suddenly Ray fell from the ceiling and landing on Lee's back trapped his arms and legs in a pincer move. Ray was breathing down the back of Lee's neck, His warm breath almost seemed welcoming to him. Eyes wide like a predator cornering its prey. Even though both boys were dripping with sweat from the excessive heat, Ray managed to hang onto Lee's back who bucked wildly in an attempt to de-saddle the unwanted rider.

Eventually Ray let go, both boys were on all fours facing each other. Hair covered most of their faces creating a mysterious image of both a violent and sexual nature. Lee seized the moment, charging at Ray he head butted him square in the forehead, flat against the wall; Ray reached up to his forehead. Drawing back his hand he saw his own life force flow freely upon his claw like hand. He reached up for a second time and ripped his headband clean off. Lee felt a chill cool his blood as Ray's eyes pierced him.

Lee knew he was in troubled. Looking at Ray; hair drooped over his face, a river of blood running from his forehead, under his right eye and round his mouth, disappearing under his chin, his eyes narrow and his mouth formed a snarl. It was like looking at a wild animal once it had been attacked.

Lee dived towards the floor catching Ray by his legs and forcing him to the floor, he then scrambled up Ray's limp, tired body and grasped his throat. Their faces almost touching. Ray's eyes softened, he seemed to be escaping the darkness. Lee loosen his grip and dragged himself away.

"You are my friend; I cannot violate that with such a blood thirsty act"

Ray pounced and pinned his friend to the ground, his legs, tightly wrapped around Lee's thighs. He chuckled slightly; Ray seemed to be losing his senses. He leant forward, his mouth hovering over Lee's lips; both of them were breathless and breathing heavily. Using his mouth, Ray traced the shape of Lee's tired, sweating face, and stopping at his forehead. His lips pressed against the damp skin on his forehead. Lee felt parallelised, a symbol of darkness left on his head. Ray reached onto the alter and removed the dagger from its hilt.

"Today Lee! Today it ends, starting with you!"


End file.
